Dime, Lo sientes
by Miu-nia
Summary: kagome le prometió que permanecería siempre al lado de Inuyasha pero esa promesa ella la cumpliría aunque la matara por dentro al ser siempre el segundo plato pero que pasaría si esta vez inuyasha sintiera lo que ella siente cuando el se va con kikio, ver como poco a poco le van arrebatando a kagome, saber que ya no es el único en el corazón de la joven Miko
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

…

Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya que me he acostumbrado a este mundo lleno de espíritus, demonios etc., lo normal…creo… este mundo ya lo siento como mi hogar al lado de todos mis amigos… y junto a el…

Inuyasha he permanecido a tu lado por mucho tiempo gracias a ti he experimentado muchas cosas, tú y solo tú has conseguido que mi interior se exprima de dolor, tristeza, furia y sobre todo amor

Contigo me siento feliz, protegida con tus palabras ariscas y burlescas pero tu mirada me dice todo lo contrario, a veces esos ojos dorados me influyen tranquilidad y seguridad, todas las batallas que día a día tenemos que enfrentar por culpa del maldito de Naraku por la perla de Shikon pero aun así salimos adelante

Tú fuiste quien con tu carácter me enamoraste pero ese era un problemas porque tu amabas a Kikio… siempre siguiéndola, llamándola, buscándola no sé si eras consiente que me lastimabas pero yo no podía objetar nada porque no era quien para hacerlo, ella era tu primer amor y yo solo el segundo plato solo era la segundona…

Cuando tu sufrías de su indiferencia y sus frías palabras yo sufría contigo el simple hecho de que tu sintieras dolor me lo provocabas a mí, pero simplemente me conformaba con permanecer a tu lado solo quería eso y tú lo aceptaste

Creí que con eso sería feliz y plena pero a quien quiero engañar nadie puede ser completamente feliz con eso, tenía muchas ganas de sentir tu amor solo por mí, Sé que tengo muchos pretendientes no soy tonta pero ellos no son tú, ninguno de ellos me ha provocado ese sentimiento tan fuerte, pero tú eres lo que quiero es egoísta lo sé pero al pasar el tiempo solo quería sentirme amada, querida sinceramente estaba cansada de tus promesas que rompías y yo como tonta enamorada te perdonaba y permanecía a tu lado… Prometí que no te dejaría solo que me quedaría a tu lado y no pienso romperla

Pero como hoy en esta noche tan hermosa llena de estrellas brillando, tú estás con ella mientras que yo estoy sola aquí como siempre

-como me gustaría que inuyasha comprendiera...-

Pero sin saber porque después de eso paso una estrella fugaz… lástima que inuyasha no la vio a mi lado pero en ese momento escucho algo en los arbustos y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de verle

-Al fin llegas- digo parándome del pasto sacudiéndome mi ropa

-Me esperabas que sorpresa-

Solo lo vi sonreírme mientras que caminaba hacia mí, él sabía que lo esperaba como siempre en el mismo lugar, me paro y corro hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente él se tensó pero después me abrazo de vuelta

-De nuevo?- escuche su tono levemente molesto

-Si… pero está bien- Le dije sin que me viera el rostro que mis ojos estaban con lagrimas

-Es un Estúpido- dijo abrazándome más fuerte contra el

-Quería verte- digo sonrojada separándome y viéndole a los ojos

-Lo sé- su tono arrogante mientras me quita las lágrimas que se formaron en mi rostro

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un mucho tiempo luego no sé cómo paso todo pero cuando me di cuenta ya nos besábamos, al principio me sentí confundida pero correspondí en seguida pero un ruido en los árboles se escuchó un ruido y nos separamos rápidamente pero solo vi una ardilla saliendo a sí que no le tome importancia

Al darme cuenta de lo de hace unos momentos me sonroje y me separe rápidamente solo vi como el sonreía con arrogancia

-M..Me voy, antes que se den cuenta…- dije tartamudeando

-Nos vemos Kagome-

-Adiós- me fui corriendo, Qué demonios acabo de hacer dios que vergüenza!

-Kazuki…- dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa

* * *

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de inuyasha! No sean malitos denle una oportunidad para que sepan es poco porque es un prologo nada mas después serán largos ademas dejenme deirles que ****Llevo bastante tiempo pensando en esta historia y bueno aquí está jeje **

**Inuyasha: ¡Keh! **

**Yo: Inuyasha eres un tonto **

**Inuyasha: He? Porque**

**Yo: Porque ya verás muajajaja **

**Inuyasha: No te queda esa risa ¬_¬**

**Yo: cállate… viejo**

**Inuyasha: QUE! **

**Yo: no te enojes debes aceptar la verdad aunque duela jajaja**

**Inuyasha: ya veras mocosa…**

**Yo: … T..Tranquilo**

**Inuyasha: Ven acá y veras lo que puede hacer un viejo!**

**Yo: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!... INUYASHA BASTA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de inuyasha perteneces a la Grandiosa y Buena Dibujante de**

**Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hola Mis queridos y amados Lectores! Aquí con Otra Historia. Hecha por Mí! \(OwO)/**

**Bueno Yo les quiero agradecer por todas las maravillas palabras que me dicen ya que gracias a eso puedo seguir escribiendo y no deprimirme y pensar tonterías como "**_**Y si no le gusto el capítulo?" o "qué tal si no es Bueno?"**_

**Además que así saco todo lo que me gustaría que pasase en cuanto a la Relación de inuyasha y Kagome jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les guste!**

**Simbología**

**-jojojojo- Lo que Hablan los personajes**

**-/jojojojojo/pensamientos del personaje**

**... ****cambio de escena**

**Dime...Lo Sientes?**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El "Paseo" y el recuerdo de unas Promesas **

Cerca de una Catarata se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azabache sentada en la roca mirando al bosque oscurecido por la noche que hace unos momentos el Hanyou había salido corriendo

La taijiya preocupada de su amiga que no había apartado la mirada del bosque se acercó a ella pero se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios y con la vista perdida

Miroku preocupado se acercó a sango que se había quedado parada sin moverse

-Sango, te encuentras bien?-dijo el Monje moviendo su mano enfrente de la Taijiya

-S...Si solo que...- balbuceo Sango sin apartar la mirada de Kagome

-Qué?-Dijo en Monje intrigado y acercando su mano para acariciar el trasero de Sango

-¡ NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR QUIETO!- sango se dio la vuelta y le propino una sonora cachetada a Miroku que sonreía nervioso y con su mano en su mejilla enrojecida producto del golpe

Kagome dejo de mirar el bosque para mirar a la pareja para darse cuenta que sonreía por lo que se asustó y volteo rápidamente mientras que escuchaba a sango gritarle a Miroku

-/Diablos no puedo dejar que me descubran debo de actuar como siempre/ -dijo la azabache suspirando y parándose para caminar hacia sango y Miroku

-chicos- Dijo Kagome moviendo las manos para captar la atención de sus amigos

-chicos!-dije nuevamente pero de nuevo fue ignorada

-CHICOS YA BASTA!- grito una Kagome enojada y satisfecha al ver que sango dejo de golpear a Miroku

-k...Kagome-chan lo siento te molestamos?- Dijo con nerviosismo Sango al ver a su amiga molesta

-No está bien pero les quiero decir algo- dijo Kagome ya tranquila

-que necesita señorita Kagome?- Dijo parándose Miroku con unas manos marcadas en sus mejillas rojas

-Yo.. Iré a dar un paseo- dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa

-está segura señorita Kagome puede pasarle algo- Dijo el monje con preocupación

-Tranquilos estaré bien solo quiero estar sola, por favor- Dijo Kagome mirándolos con suplica

-está bien- dijo sango a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos- dijo Kagome encaminándose al bosque

-crees que se encuentre bien?-dijo Miroku a sango

-sí, ya es costumbre que ellos se vallan- dijo sango con tristeza

- Tienes Razón, ahora siempre es así... Inuyasha se va en busca de la señorita Kikio y después la señorita Kagome se va a dar un "paseo"- dijo Miroku con un suspiro

-venga vamos a dormir- dijo sango caminando a la fogata donde dormían Kirara y Shippo

-Es una proposición sanguito?- dijo con picardía Miroku

-NO!- Dijo sango con la cara roja propinándole otra cachetada a Miroku

-/habrá sido mi imaginación juro haber visto a Kagome sonreír como si nada... debió hacer sido mi imaginación/-pensó Sango

* * *

**CON KAGOME PDV**

Después de haberles dicho a Miroku y a Sango que iba a dar un paseo camine con tranquilidad al bosque pero cuando ya no estaba a la vista de ellos empecé a correr

Yo Sabía que a ellos ya no le extrañaba que les Digiera que me iba a dar una paseo ya que desde hace unos meses que lo hago, claro desde que Inuyasha se va... con quien más sino que con su quería Kikio

El me prometió que no se haría que se quedaría a mi lado, yo sé que lo hiso por una razón... La culpa...todo ocurrió hace seis meses Atrás

* * *

**FLACK BACK- KAGOME PDV**

Hace unas horas que regrese de mi Época ya que se avía presentado un Examen MUY importante y no podía faltar a pesar de que como siempre Inuyasha intento Oponerse pero no que un Abajo no solucione

Ya era muy tarde sango, Shippo y el Monje Miroku se habían dormido yo estaba cansada pero me quede para estar con inuyasha, el me reclamo que me fuera a dormir pero le convencí que si me dejaba estar un rato más con él le daría Ramen lo cual Acepto de inmediato pero cuando el avía terminado quería mas

-Oye Kagome-me dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido aggg como fastidia a veces

-Que quieres ahora- Dije molesta

-Quiero Mas- Dijo inuyasha mirándome y tendiéndome la mano

-No- Dije y me pare estaba cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir yo solo quiero estar con él y que hace el! me pide más comida

-PORQUE NO?!-grito el parándose y tomándome el Brazo

-PORQUE YA NO HAY MAS!- Le grite de vuelta

-...-se quedó callado y me miro con cara de perrito mojado, siempre lo hace para conseguir lo que quiere y lo peor de todo es que no puedo negárselo

-Está bien, te preparare otro- Inuyasha me soltó y me di la vuelta para ir donde estaban todos Durmiendo mientras que inuyasha se quedó sentado en el árbol

Camine intentando no hacer ruido y abrí mi mochila para sacar una comida instantánea y lo calenté mientras se hacía yo guarde mis cosas en mi mochila pero por alguna Razón sentía que algo malo pasaría lo cual es raro porque no presiento ninguna cosa acercarse así que ignorando mi malestar termine de guardar mis cosas

Recojo la sopa instantánea corro rápidamente de vuelta de seguro inuyasha ya estaba molesto por a verme demorando tanto

Cuando ya estaba llegando mi sorpresa fue que no encontré a Inuyasha allí mire hacia las ramas y tampoco estaba, sentí ese molesto palpitar mire hacia ambos lados y ni rastro de inuyasha pero después me percate de algo... ya sabía porque ese molesto palpitar, en el cielo volaba una de las cazadoras de almas de Kikio

Entendí todo inuyasha se avía ido a verla y a mí me dejo sola.. Como siempre no se para que reclamo si yo fui la que quiso permanecer a su lado aun sabiendo que el la quería a ella pero aun así duele

Me quede un rato sentada en el árbol, si me iba a dormir no podría descansar tranquila por estar pendiente de cuando llegaría Inuyasha pero aun sentada no consigo nada

Me levante y camine hacia el bosque y encontré un rio, Me lave la cara pero sentí que alguien estaba a mi espaldas con miedo me volteo

-Qui...quien esta ahí?- mi voz tiembla pero nadie me responde

Quizás solo fue mi imaginación lo mejor será que me valla a intentar dormir

- CUIDADO!-escuche un grito masculino pensé que era inuyasha pero no alcance a voltearme ya que siento que estoy en el aire con un horrible dolor en el costado de mi estómago y un fuerte dolor al caer al piso, después no siento nada escucho gritos de alguien llamándome pero no puedo reaccionar y todo se vuelve oscuro

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK-**

Por lo que me conto sango un monstruo se había acercado con intenciones de robar los Fragmentos de la perla y me ataco

También que estuve tres días dormida después de eso fue la promesa

* * *

**FLACK BACK**

-No te muevas tanto Kagome-chan aún no se cierran por completo tu herida-Me dijo sango volviéndome a acostar

-Sango...- Intente preguntarle sobre inuyasha ya que no se encontraba dentro

-Está Buscando un poco de agua-Dijo sango con una sonrisa

-Sango mmm Inuyasha ese día a qué hora llego?- pregunte pero note como se tensaba

-...-no dijo nada me preocupe de su respuesta

-Por favor sango- le suplique

-El llego Al otro día...- por alguna razón no me sorprendí pero eso también me causo una gran tristeza y solo baje la mirada pero recordé que alguien me había gritado

-Sango fue Miroku quien me salvo?- pregunte con duda

-No, cuando llegamos tú estabas sentada en el árbol sangrando- dijo y solo preguntas surcaron mi mente

-Entonces quien derroto al monstruo?- pregunte pero sango encogió los hombros

-no sabemos cuándo llegamos el monstruo estaba muerto y tu sentada en ese árbol por lo que pensamos que tú lo habías derrotado, No lo hiciste tú?-me dijo mirándome con preocupación

-No, solo recuerdo que estaba en el rio lavándome y escuche alguien gritando mi nombre pensé que era inuyasha quien no puede ser ya que el llego después- dije bajando la mirada

-M..Mejor No pensemos en eso y descansa Kagome-chan- Me dijo Sango con una sonrisa

-Sí...-dije cerrando los ojos pero...

-KAGOME!-escuche la voz de inuyasha entrando en la cabaña con un tarro de agua

-Inuyasha-dije en un susurro

-estas mejor?-dijo acercándose a mí y dejando el tarro en el piso

-si- Dije cortante cerrando los ojos

-Kagome yo...-escuche que decía pero aun así no lo mire

-Podrías Mirarme-dijo pero yo no hice

-Kagome por favor...-Volvió a repetir inuyasha pero hice como si no lo escuchara

-Kagome-Dijo inuyasha molesto, Molesto? Pero si yo soy la que debería estar molesta

-Estoy cansada déjame Tranquila-Dije molesta sin verlo

-Pero si Llevas dormida dos días! -al parecer a inuyasha se le acabo la paciencia

-Que sabes tú si llegaste ayer- Dije cortante y mirándolo lo más fría que pude

-...yo...- intento decir inuyasha nervioso

-Olvídalo- Dije con calma a pesar que no estaba ni cerca de estarlo

-PERDON!- Grito Inuyasha sorprendiéndome y abrí los ojos mirándolo incrédula

-Eh?-

-Por mi culpa estas así, te deje sola- Dijo con la cabeza agachada

Me senté en la cama y tome su rostro con mis manos y lo levante para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amo

-No es tu culpa inuyasha no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa no me gusta que se sienta culpable de algo que no tuvo nada que ver

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y restregó ligeramente tu rostro contra mi mano derecha No puede evitar Sonrojarme y me armé de valor y con mi mano izquierda la guie hacia su oreja al principio se Tensó pero enseguida se relajó en cuanto empecé a acariciarla lentamente, su oreja era suave muy suave

-Kagome...-Ronroneo Inuyasha espera ¿inuyasha RONRONEO?

Estaba feliz ya no me sentía Molesta o triste como no estarlo si en mi mano derecha tengo el rostro de inuyasha con ojos cerrados y en mi mano izquierda su oreja además que puedo jurar que escuche sus ronroneos

-Kagome... No te volveré a dejar sola nunca más-dijo inuyasha en un susurro

-Lo prometes-dije y detuve mis movimientos de su oreja

-Lo Prometo-Dijo él y llevo su mano a donde estaba mi mano en su oreja

-No... No te detengas-Dijo inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados y cumpliendo con su deseo volví a acariciar su oreja en verdad No podía ser más Feliz

* * *

**BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO! ****ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ^-^**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COMPLIQUE MUCHO YA QUE A PESAR QUE EL CAPITULO ES POCO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO COMO VERÁN SOY UNA ESTUDIANTE Y HAY REGLAS Y BLA BLA BLA **

**Y QUE DIGAMOS LOS "AMABLES" PROFESORES SE LES OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE HACERNOS PRUEBA DE LUNES A JUEVES PORQUE DICEN QUE SOMOS FLOJOS Y YO LES PREGUNTO: "_ACASO USTED NO FUE UN CHICO?, NO ME DIGA QUE USTED ERA UN ESTUDIOSO PORQUE NO ME LA CREO!_" **

**CLARO QUE LO DIJE EN MI MENTE... PERO GANAS NO ME FALTABAN JEJE BUENO EL OTRO PUNTO ES QUE INTENTARE ARREGLARME PERO COMO DIGO DE QUE QUIZÁS TARDE PERO LA PACIENCIA TE DA... CIENCIA? JAJAJA OKNO**

**Yo: Al fin termine ...**

**Inuyasha: No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara después ¬¬**

**Yo: pues querido vas a sufrir, llorar etc tómalo por el lado bueno**

**Inuyasha: Y ESE LADO CUAL ES?! **

**Yo: No te exaltes hombre... Puf que enojon ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA**

**Yo: no me grites!.. KAGOME!**

**Kagome: Si?**

**Yo: dile a inuyasha que no me grite! TT-TT**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!**

**inuyasha: E.. Es...Espera! **

**Kagome: ABAJO!**

**Inuyasha: PORQUE A MI!**

**Yo: NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


End file.
